All fair in love and war
by Eovin
Summary: The game for the possession of the world has begun.The first moves are already made,but the game becomes much more complecated when the unaware Black King himself becomes the main prize.Who will win the game?Who will lose? AU,Yaoi,Suzaku/Lelouch/Schneizel


_**Title**__**:**_ **All fair in love and war**

_**Warning:Yaoi, lemons in later chapters, incest, possible threesome, dimension and time travel, smarter Darkish Suzaku.**_

_**Main pairings: Suzaku Kururugi/Lelouch vi Britannia/Schneizel el Britannia,minor Clovis/Lelouch,minor one-sided Euphemia/Suzaku**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Code Geass**_

**Prologue**

His heart broke. He never knew that anything could hurt more then what he has already gone through:His mother's murder,his blinded and crippled little sister, betrayal and banishment, realization that he was nothing but a pawn to his father,to be disposed of as he saw fit, the sufferings he went through being in a war zone in a hostile country while keeping his sister safe,raising said sister, at the cost of his own childhood, his stints as Zero and the Demon emperor, hell, even his own death!

He was used to sufferings. He was used to pain. Sadly, neither was anything new to him. He thought that his heart was hard and cold enough to withstand anything life threw at him. He thought he was strong...He was wrong! He was dead wrong!

Looking at himself now: disheveled, broken, lying on the floor with tears silently streaming down his face, he knew the truth. His strength was a lie, a carefully constructed illusion, a delicate porcelain mask that hid his face better then Zero's. A delicate mask that was currently shattered, with sharp shards digging painfully into his vulnerable heart. How pathetic...

He, the Black King, the leader of the Black rebellion made a mistake. A horrible, irreparable, horrendous mistake...He fell in love...with the enemy...

**Chapter 1**

**The end and the new beginning**

Life was not easy for Lelouch vi Britannia. It never was. But lately things seemed especially crazy in his already insane life. Why, you ask? What can possibly be so unusual in a life of this teenager? Well,aside from the usual drama and angst that seem to follow all the teens nowadays.

Simple really, Lelouch vi Britannia is the 99th Emperor of Holly Empire of Britannia. The recently _murdered_ emperor, to be exact.

I know, I know, you wonder how a dead person's life can be difficult. It's really simple, honestly, he just didn't die. Well no, that would be a lie. He DID die, but he just didn't stay that way, for long that is. Confusing, I know, but that's the way it happened.

Zero Requiem was a success. Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, was dead. Nunally vi Britannia took her place as the next empress. The war stopped. Peace was no longer an unreachable dream of hopeful fools, but a reality that reigned over the world.

Watching it all happen, having his dream come true, made Lelouch extremely happy. True, he was just a spirit now, watching over the world of living, but that didn't make him upset at all. He felt that it was perfectly justified. However, as the time passed, he grew restless.

The world was moving on and he was stuck as a silent, intangible, invisible observer. No longer belonging to that world and at the same time unable to move on. He wondered if that was his punishment for the sins he committed. As it turned out, it wasn't.

On the fourth anniversary of his death, after he was forced to watch his best friend/worst enemy and his secret love- Suzaku Kururugi propose to his little sister Nunally, he felt a strange pulse go through his being. A strong pull tugged him in the direction of his own grave.

Standing over his own grave, staring blankly at his gravestone, he distantly wondered if it was time for him to finally move on. He could feel his already intangible body becoming lighter and even more transparent. He felt calm. He didn't fear death and moving on.

Looking up, at the clear blue sky, he couldn't stop a bitter-sweet smile from blossoming on his lips. He wished he could have gone about reaching his goal the other way, he wished he didn't make so many mistakes. He may have pretended to be heartless, but he was far from it.

He regretted so many things: killing Euphie, hurting Suzaku and Nunally, causing Shirley's and Rolo's death, destroying thousands of innocents were his deepest ones.

Suddenly, sharp pain stabbed his eyes. Groaning from the intensity of the painful onslaught on his eyes, he could feel the hauntingly familiar sensation of Geass being activated. Panicking slightly he wondered what the hell was going on. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he was startled to come face to face with a cheerfully smiling CC.

"CC? What the hell is going on?"-asked bewildered raven.

The white witch smiled mysteriously before replying: "It's time for your next great adventure*, of course! Try to live for yourself this time around, ok? Have fun and do get finally laid in this life!"

Lelouch gaped at perversely leering witch, but before he could make any articulate response to that his world spun around and faded into black.

Cat-like golden eyes gleamed with amusement. Green-haired immortal hummed absentmindedly to herself looking at the empty spot that Lelouch's soul previously occupied before smirking mischievously and walking away munching on a piece of pizza that mysteriously appeared in her hands.

**A/N:*-**Dumbledorish moment, lol. Anyway this is the new plot-bunny, that has been terrorizing me something awful lately. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
